Call Me Sister
by Eclipse Bloodmoon
Summary: Leah Clearwater muses about her Alpha, and makes a forbidden wish. Slight Blackwater possibilites. Currently a one shot.


_**Disclaimer: Do I look like the sort of person to create sparkly vampires and hot wolves? Well, the wolves, mebbe, but the answer is no.**_

So, the Muses have begun writing again. Unfortunately, they refuse to inspire what I want to write (currently, Hannah's Regret), and instead have their own, weird agendas. So, this...thing. Inspired from the line "And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town" from the Taylor Swift song _You Belong With Me_, it takes place after Eclipse, but ignoring Breaking Dawn. That book was horrendously awful. Anyways, after Eclipse. Bella's probably a vamp, but we don't see her. Jake never Imprinted on the freaky mutant demon-child, but the separation of the Packs did occur. This is a little piece from Leah Clearwater's point of view, because I like her character. It's probably supposed to read like a diary entry, but I didn't have anything specific in mind when I wrote it.

Please enjoy!

**CALL ME SISTER**

It's times like this when I just want to hit something. Well, that's all the time, these days, but especially times like this. What happened to your smile? You had a smile that could light the world. Even I noticed it, and all I thought you were was my brother's idol. That smile was like the ever elusive sun, and I won't lie to say I loved it, because I didn't, but it made the day a little brighter.

Even when I was a senior, and you just a sophomore, I noticed. I noticed the big, goofy mechanic-type son of my father's best friend, but what I really noticed that whatever the weather was like, no matter what was going on, you had a big grin plastered on your face. It kinda hurts to see you now, trying to smile. Every tooth revealed in your smiles seems to cause you pain.

She really did a number on you, didn't she? Pining after her absent ex, when you were right there. And then you had the chance to keep her- and he came back. You were shattered- shattered like me. That might be why I decided to give you a chance. You got burned, just like I did.

I had it all. The love of my life, college scholarships, a future. I was even entertaining the idea that I was pregnant. Who wouldn't want to be, when the father was such a wonderful man?

But it was not to be. In one, insane, thoughtless moment, everything was ripped away from me. My dreams? Dashed. My hopes? Destroyed. My man? Stolen from me. Stolen in the most unbearable way, in a way I could never reclaim him.

You can still hear me, at night, when I wail my unbearable loss to the cold, uncaring sky. Instead of watching _them_, day in and day out, I run. It hurts you, and it hurts my other brothers, but I run every day. And not just, 'oh, hey guys, I'm gonna run now'. When I run, I mean it. Sometimes, you join me.

Sometimes, I have to wonder if running helps you at all. If it does, then I would invite you to run with me, every day. Our brothers can come too, and we'll leave this place. It may be home, but what do they need us for? They've got _him_, and _his_ followers. We can find new land, and maybe, just maybe, find ourselves a new beginning.

Would you run with me? Take that chance, if it came to that? I know that I would leap at any sliver a hope that I could end this pain. If I could find someone else, someone I am meant to be with, I would give anything. Anything that is mine to give, and some things that aren't.

Even if you wouldn't, I have just one prayer for you. It's one of the few things I pray about anymore, because it's one thing I might have the power to change. Please, _please_, Brother, don't become bitter.

I became bitter. No one wants to be around me because I am bitter and angry, and a general bitch. I get that- the bitterness was supposed to be an armor against the loneliness. It was supposed to keep myself from feeling the pain of a shattered trust, the pain of a relationship broken beyond repair. Instead, I just hurt myself even more. I hurt you, my brothers, and ultimately intensified my own pain.

Brother, I beg of you. Smile, the way you once did. Remember how to light up a room just by walking in, how you chased away the storm clouds with a gorgeous grin. If you would just smile again, everything could work out for you. My man was taken from me, but the girl you pine for was never yours to begin with. You could start over again.

Please start over again. I may be a lost cause, but my brothers deserve a strong leader. Though I'm older than you, Brother, you have the skills we need to flourish. Not I. This was never my burden to bear, but because we are both so torn up, we wind up sharing the burden. Then we hurt our brothers with out pain. They don't deserve that. They- _we_ need you, Brother. I'll say it again.

We need you, Brother.

Once more.

We. Need. You.

I can't make it any plainer than that, I honestly can't. So if it will help, run with me. We'll find that smile again, the one that lit up the world. We'll heal from our pain, our betrayals. And maybe, just...just maybe, we'll start over again.

_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down _

To the maybe future, hopefully. Cheers.

_

* * *

  
_

Authoress' Corner – Most likely will remain a one-shot, but hey, the Muses might whack more words into my head. It could happen! Fair Skies.


End file.
